Captain's Magic Buttons (song)
'''Captain's Magic Buttons '''is a song from "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party", about Captain Feathersword's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons, which debuted in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland 1998 television special. Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field Bass: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Percussionist: Anthony Brahe Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by: Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks Mastered at Studio 301 Australia by Don Bartley The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Lyrics Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. (Whoo ho! Here we go!) Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. What's gonna happen when you push the first button? (Quack-a-doodle doo!) What's gonna happen when you push the second button? (Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ah oh.) What's gonna happen when you push the third button? (Quaaaaack-a-doodle doo doo doo!) What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? (Whoo ho! Let's hopscotch!) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. (Whoo ho, me hearties!) Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. (Whoo ho! This is fun!) What's gonna happen when you push the first button? (Quack-a-doodle doo!) What's gonna happen when you push the second button? (Ah ah ah ah oh ah ah ah ah.) What's gonna happen when you push the third button? (Quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle!) What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? (Whoo ho! I love hopscotch! Whoo hoo hoo!) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. (Oh, these buttons are great fun, me hearties!) Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. (Whoo ho!) What's gonna happen when you push the first button? (Quack-a-doodle doo... Oh, it didn't work.) What's gonna happen when you push the second button? (Ohhhhhhh quaaaaaack!) What's gonna happen when you push the third button? (Quack-a-doodle-doodle dooooo! Yeah!) What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? (Whoo ho! Hopscotching! Whoo hoo! Oh ho. These are the best magic buttons I've ever had. Arr!) Gallery Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Song's Intro TheWigglesSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Wiggles Singing the Song CaptainFeatherswordasanOperaSinger.jpg|Opera Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRobot.jpg|Robot Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRockStar.jpg|Rockstar Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordHopscotching.jpg|Hopscotch Captain Feathersword TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew Singing Captain's Magic Buttons Captain'sMagicButtons-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version Captain'sMagicButtons-2013Live.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons-2013 Live Captain'sMagicButtons-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons-Concert Song Title dsc_8305.jpg|2010 live Appearances Video Performances * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Happy Party! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Appearances * LCAW 41 * RSW 42 * RSW 17 Album Appearances * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * Happy Party! Medley Performances * The Wiggly Owl Medley-eighth song * Wiggly Mashup-seventh song Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 7 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2003 Category:2003 songs